


Pray

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [14]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Promises, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Heartbreak, Minor Character(s), No Dialogue, One Shot, Prayer, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Series Spoilers, Short One Shot, Tragic Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. In the end, they could only hope.





	

Wakaba didn't like that everything was changing around her; everything was dark and never-ending. She was new to the scent of blood-wet jasmine, what came with rotted affection and a spurned heart. She smiled while she knew that she wasn't special compared to others; her hopes and dreams dashed while they gained everything she could never have.

Keiko knew that all too well; she sought romance and the love of another. In the end, her chest held a wound from which she could never recover. She knew only loss, of thorns tight around her very form. She thought that her love could be returned, but instead was laughed at such affection, like the twist of a knife cut her deeply.

They both knew of loss and heartache, what could have been, and wondering if the ending has become different. They both had been given the freedom of discovery. They were learning, and maybe the fairy tales they found themselves in could have a happy ending after all, but they pleaded for that outcome.

In the end, they could only hope, beseech and pray.


End file.
